


The Pleasure Is to Play

by Anonymous



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina
Genre: Anal, F/F, Pretty girls being mean to each other for sexy reasons, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, tw: body image, tw:bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Set in late Part 1. Hilda won’t let Zelda sell herself short.





	The Pleasure Is to Play

Sitting on the sofa, knitting a new jumper for herself, Hilda felt a soft wave of energy. It was Zelda for sure. Zelda had a habit of walking around the house with her magic unguarded and unchecked. It was how she’d given herself away about her little tryst with Faustus Blackwood. Her keeping it from Hilda had felt more about Zelda enjoying having secrets than about shielding Hilda from jealousy. So Hilda let her keep the feeling of having a secret. The energy it gave her was familiar to Hilda, but she hadn’t felt that particular mixture of aggression and sensuality from Zelda this strongly since their academy days.

Hilda tried to keep knitting, but her row was going all wonky. Waves of Zelda’s lust kept lapping at the edges of Hilda’s aura like the tide coming in. It was a very potent cocktail of a desire for cruelty and a longing to be cherished. It was the most Zelda feelings there was. Hilda was trying very hard not to butt in. She wanted Zelda to feel free to explore things with other people without Hilda butting in. The last thing Hilda wanted was to still be the overeager little sister, trampling on Zelda’s fun. But as she sat there she felt a turn in the tide of Zelda’s feelings. She felt Zelda trying to stifle her need to be cared for. If this was what was happening with Blackwood, Hilda might not approve after all. But she couldn’t just jump in with no plan. She had to give Zelda what she needed, all of what she needed, not only what Hilda found it easiest to give. 

It had been years since the sisters had been intimately involved, but Hilda was starting to feel that it was time for another season. Two people living so closely for so many decades were bound to have dry spells. It was time for this one to end (for lack of less euphemistic language) with a bang. 

Hilda set down her knitting and headed for the office. But she found Zelda in the hallway, walking toward the office herself. Zelda was pulsing with the need to be handled roughly. A need Hilda was no stranger to, especially when it came to Zelda. Hilda followed her instincts and took the risk her fingers were itching for. She reached up and grabbed Zelda by the hair, yanking her beautiful copper head back. 

Zelda gasped and smiled.

“Hello, sister” she said like she hadn’t seen Hilda in ages- like she were greeting an old, endeared rival. 

“Hello” Hilda said in a honey sweet tone “you’ve been begging for attention all day. What is it you want?”

“Nothing you can give” Zelda sneered. It was a challenge. 

Hilda shoved Zelda toward the wall and pressed her into it while Hilda’s other hand made quick work of lifting Zelda’s skirt up to her waist.

“No panties? What a mischievous little slut you are, Zelda. You weren’t seriously walking around with a bare cunt and that tight skirt and expecting me not to notice were you?”

“Of course I expected you to notice. The only thing you’re hungrier for than pastry is my bare cunt” 

Zelda was in a vicious mood. Good. She was such fun when she was vicious. 

Hilda slapped Zelda’s thigh hard and savored the jiggle of her flesh. 

“Looks like I’m not the only one who’s been frequenting the pantry, eh? Maybe that’s what’s got you filling out that skirt so well.”

Hilda tightened her grip and pressed Zelda harder into the wall. 

“I thought this arse was looking a little more luscious these days. Been dipping into the cookie jar, Zelda? You know if you want to me to pay attention to you all you have to do is ask. Although I do appreciate you giving me more to sink my teeth into” 

Hilda pinched Zelda’s ass. Zelda gasped with a little squeak and pressed back against Hilda’s body. 

“What makes you think I think about you at all?”

“Your slippery fingers making a racket between your legs while you stare over at my tits all night is what” 

Zelda laughed mischievously and began to rub her clit while Hilda pulled her hair and groped her.

“As if it’s my fault that you sleep in that gauze and spend the evening getting yourself all worked up over fictitious cock” Zelda said, voice dripping with both derision and lust “Such a silly thing to do when there’s a perfectly good face to sit on in your own bedroom” 

“And I’m supposed to be the one overly hungry for pussy” 

“You are” Zelda said as her fingers slid back and forth over her clit “I know it’s always me you imagine getting fucked in those books. Thinking about me getting filled in over the railing of a pirate ship while you watch” 

Hilda slid her fingers between Zelda’s legs and soaked them in the abundant wetness. Then she pressed one finger against Zelda’s backside. Zelda sighed and pressed back against it. 

“Are you sure it’s me?” Hilda asked “Maybe that’s just you thinking about getting your holes filled yet again.”

Hilda pressed her slick finger inside of Zelda’s ass. Zelda let out a very pleased breath and began to ride both her fingers, and Hilda’s. 

“Satan, yes” she whispered, face still pressed against the wall. 

Hilda laughed derisively

“Could I have slipped in any easier? Your fucked out holes have certainly paid the price for _your_ overindulgences. Maybe you’d have done better to stay home and read too? Then you wouldn’t have to beg me to stuff my fist up you just to get this spoiled little pussy off once in a while?”

Zelda was losing herself to sensations. Not responding to Hilda’s insults because she was too focused on the pleasure they gave her. 

“Nothing to say for yourself? Letting your other holes do the talking as usual?”

Zelda rubbed her clit faster, and pinched her nipples with her free hand.

“I would ask how you got to be a teacher when you spent all our time at the academy just like this, legs spread and brain empty. But then it isn’t your brain you used to get in is it?”

Zelda’s hips twitched as she kept up her rhythm on her own clit and Hilda kept up her rhythmic attention to her ass. Zelda’s energy was pulsing. She was so bright and needy. Hilda’s plan to give her what she needed seemed to be going quite well.

“Did you ask him for a job before you got to your knees or did you wait until the high priest’s cock was in your mouth to ask? We all know you’re prettier with your mouth full.” 

Zelda’s eyes widened in surprise. She moaned and her hips shook. She was so close. The feeling of being caught in her dirty little secret pushing her even closer.

“Or did you ask him when he was spent? I’ll bet he’d give you anything you ask for with his come dripping down your chin” 

Zelda’s legs shook and her scream was muffled slightly against the wall as she came.

—-

Hilda pressed against Zelda’s back and hugged her as she recovered. Zelda caught her breath and held onto Hilda too. 

“I know you deserve your place there” Hilda said while she snuggled against Zelda’s back, enjoying the much more placid energy coming off of her now “and better. Even if his particular motivation for giving it to you is somewhat in doubt.”

Zelda gave a single, sad, knowing chuckle. 

Hilda waved her hands clean with a spell, and combed her fingers through the patch of Zelda’s hair that’s she’d messed up. Zelda leaned into the touch and hummed softly. Then Hilda hugged her again. 

“Shall I make tea or would you like a bourbon?” Hilda asked.

“Neither” Zelda replied quietly. She took Hilda’s hands from her waist and placed them over her breasts, guiding them to squeeze “take me upstairs, Hilda”.


End file.
